You've Been Watching My Back
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: Roy has recently risen to the rank of general, and is one step closer the the Fuhrer title that he strives for. Lately there have been assassination attempts on the new General. Luckily, Roy has many trustworthy friends, who support him. Enter Riza Hawkeye, a beautiful, intelligent and competent sniper, who just happens to be watching his back for a long time. A continuation story.
1. Aftermath

**Author's Note: **This story is based off of Dictionary prompts that I created. Basically, you go to the section of the letter you want, and pick a random page. Don't look and point at a word. Your prompt needs to be chosen from within 3 words of it, up or down.

This prompt is Aftermath. This story takes place after the manga/Brotherhood.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

* * *

The night air was cold. Riza Hawkeye tugged her thick wool jacket tightly around her shoulders. A stakeout on a night like this was unpleasant, but a necessary precaution. As of late there had been a few attempts on the new General's life. He seemed to be unconcerned, but she was no such thing.

Many had embraced Roy's step into new power, and women especially seemed to be thrilled, more often than not. Still, there were always those who despised change so much that they were willing to take their own laws into their own hands; and to extremes. The General was fortunate that alchemists weren't that easy to kill; if you didn't know their weakness, that is.

So the first lieutenant sat in the shadows of a rooftop near her boss' building, her keen eyes roving the faces of any who passed, gun in hand. She was mildly startled when a voice spoke from behind her. She swung her gun around, pointing it straight into the face of the man behind her.

"Go home, lieutenant," Mustang's deep voice told her. "It's not a fit night to be staying so long outdoors." She lowered her firearm.

"I'd rather wait a while longer, sir," she replied, glancing towards his lit window. As a body guard, a right-hand soldier, a sniper, and one of his longest acquaintances, she would rather have lived nearer to him. That would have made her life easier, but Roy Mustang could never make anything easy. Still, she had found an apartment remarkably close to his; even if not within guarding range. Her current location was the rooftop of a building that marked the halfway point between their homes.

She turned her back on him.

"And, if I said that was an order?" His tone was amused.

"Then I would be inclined to remind you that I am on my own time, sir."

"You really are a stubborn woman, Hawkeye," he accused. She closed her eyes and imagined the look on his face; a mix of annoyance and humor.

"I'm just keeping an eye out, sir," she said just loud enough to be heard. He didn't walk away, but was so silent for a moment that she though he may have. The man could walk silently when so inclined.

"You know," was how he started once he spoke, "considering that you're off-duty, you could take the initiative to stop calling me sir. You could use my name, Riza."

When was the last time that he had called her by her first name? Come to think of it, she could remember catching him a few times recently, when they were alone. The oh-so-serious first lieutenant smiled.

"Maybe one day, sir."


	2. Booking

**Author's Note:** Yay for chapter two.

**Prompt:** Booking

**Updated: **November. 22, 2012

* * *

As much as general Mustang told her to relax, Hawkeye knew that he appreciated her concern. He probably had a feeling that she would not cool it until the offenders were caught and ripe for the booking.

They had very few leads in the case, and it made the first Lieutenant uneasy. The only evidence they had found so far was a half-empty vial containing a potent poison; so potent that a half vial could kill a man three times over.

Who had the connection to obtain any such a lethal liquid? Alchemists were first and fore-most on the list.

Who was allowed into headquarters? The military. Following this logic, either a member of military personnel had searched for the assistance of an alchemist out there somewhere. Still, there was a slightly more unnerving option; a corrupt state alchemist.

After the fall of the Homunculous King Bradley- all of his known loyalists had either been imprisoned or were stripped of their status within the military. Any one of these people could have sank so low, Hawkeye thought. Still, she kept her mouth shut on this particular subject, opened her eyes and ears, and watched.

Today was a special day. General mustang was visiting an Ishbalan refugee city to make connections and work on mending still smoldering bridges. The Ishbalan population had been slowly re-building itself and banding together. It touched Hawkeye on a personal level.

Many would spit at Mustang for this attempt. Those people still saw Ishbalans as different, and therefore a threat. Still, some would see that the man who had once burnt his way through thier midst as a being of war had changed and now wanted the best for all, not just to follow the whims of the higher ups. His role in the war could never be forgotten, nor truly forgiven, but it could be pushed aside for the future of the two harmonious nations.

To some it was but a facade, but to those loyal to Mustang, they knew it to be truth. One day, not too far in the future, Roy Mustang would be Fuhrer, and there was no one who could stop him. His ambition and drive knew no bounds. Men like that are lucky to find friends who can keep up.

Still, an event such as this would be a perfect time fora person who wanted to cause chaos to do so. She would have to be in her best condition and keep as alert as possible.

Riza chose her spot carefully. She was well hidden in a spot so far from the General that the naked eye could not see her. Her trusty rifle was sighted perfectly and already adjusted to the conditions. She was ready.

She peered into her sight and scanned the crowd nearest to the General and the group of Ishbalans that he was in conference with. So far, so good.


End file.
